JWo(Joel's World Order)
by Takeru
Summary: You all thought Alien's didn't exist well they are here with new humans from other solar systems be afraid be very afraid
1. Joel's capture

Disclaimer: This story has all rights reserved for organizations of JWo  
  
"Who are we? We are the JWo. What are we? Very highly funded world social organization to stop all alien and human productions of mass weaponry and undeveloped mass of new weaponry. What do we do for a living? We terminate all un socialable development of alien/human destruction. Do we have a family, friends, life? No we don't due to the social emotions of life our past are erased until you leave JWo it kept in a huge memory expansion computer. What do we wear in daylight? We are official told to wear black, dark green, navy blue and any disguise to accomplish our mission objectives. Red and bright colours are not allowed. Are there such things as life outside us? The answer is yes UFO and America's area 51 it was designed to keep humans and aliens from other planets in secret. Since 1979 we known that the existances of other humans on other planets in other systems were alive and were coming to visit. A few people have seen these sightings we eliminated their memory of that incident. You can all think this looks like the movie MIB heh... but this is real truly real. Watch the birdy! (A huge flash covers the screen) After reading everything in this story you will review and remember nothing about this.  
  
" So close!" Agent Snake yelled as he continued to hide against the walls. He spun half way and shot the closest man alive with his submachine guns. " Die bitch die!" Suddenly a shadow came behind him and put a bullet through his heart. "Ah!" Snake yelled as he went black. Agent Lance took the simalator Lens off him. " How can you lose with submachine guns? They are fast and rapid!" "So it isn't hard to die." Snake said as he walked away. "I don't believe it he killed three crappy guys with over 69000 rounds of ammunition in three hours he got shot 5 times in total of arms and legs and his back. That the worst record almost!" "Yeah the worse was I think Joel when he first tried with 1750 pistols he told 9 hours and killed one guy!" Debbie laughed " Why would he use a pistol from back then when we told him he can use missile launchers?" Tenshi asked with a disturbed look. " I never got chance to beat this even through, the most I killed was 9 guys and over 72 000 rounds of ammunition and 50 thousand dollars of simalated property." " I did better than you 16 guys down, 0 dollar of destruction and 41 000 rounds." Debbie smiled cheerfully " Duh! You designed this simalation model of course your good at it!" Tenshi sighed as he walked to the elavator. " Welcome to Joel's office where sex and porn lives!" The computer said "What!" Tenshi said as he looked at the computer. "Change access to Welcome to Joel's Office access code 23659." Tenshi said as he muttered "Stupid joking worms they always pranks Joel." "Hey Joel!" Tenshi said with a smile as he walked in. "Wassup?" Joel said with a frown. Tenshi threw on the table a small box wrapped in golden wrapping. " What is it?" joel asked looking at it. " You can't see a 24k gold diamond ring box?" Tenshi said as his mouth dropped open in shock. "Give it to Linda. I paid for the ring you just got to ask." Tenshi grinned "No way I can't it not the money I will keep it but I am not asking her with a 4 thousand dollar ring." Joel said shaking his head. " What? It 54 596 dollars that not including tax." Tenshi laughed "What? Really 54 000 sweet! Still not giving her I need to know her better." Joel said as he turned his head away from ring but kepted his eye on it. "Joel you liked Linda since you were 14 your almost 25 you known her for almost 11 years!" Tenshi said as he sat down. " I known her for 10 years but I seen her for 5 years only." Joel said "Five years is a long time very long time." Tenshi said as he got up and walked to the door. " Good luck my friend." Tenshi said as he walked into the elavator.  
"Sigh...most of the gifts were for me to give to Linda. Lance gave me a 24 gold diamond necklace, Debbie gave me 24k gold bracelet, Tasha gave me two 24k gold diamond chains with a picture frame in each, Jackie gave me a 24k diamond watch it for a girl, Crash our new recruit gave me a diamond picture frame and Zero gave me a wedding coupon all them worth 54 000 dollar to 59 000 or so. They all for me to give to Linda. I don't believe it! It my birthday tomorrow!" Joel pouted as threw his head back.  
  
" Hows the banners, balloons and food coming along?" Crash asked Linda " It coming great we got 63, 10 pound cakes ready for tomorrow, we got enough candles, 1523648 cans of cola we order pepsi and others also, we got 700 balloons 52 tables in for the dining room and 850 chickens that about it I think...oh yeah we have 960 boxes of candy also we have the karoke ready for joel to sing." Linda smiled at Crash. Crash looked at Linda in horror he looked like he wasn't breathing. "Linda that enough food to feed China! All of it even the dogs and cats! You trying to stuff us like turkeys? I won't need food for a year I won't sleep for 11 months and I will have diabetes actually the whole organization will!" Crash yelled " Wow really 11 months cool! We can play pokèman all night!" Linda joked with him as she turned around to continue helping the food and the banners. " I am going nuts! Why would I want to play pokeeman in the middle of night with her! I won't need to learn straigies I be unstopable at a game that stupid! I am 24!" Crash cried as he walked slowly away from her. " Hey Crash!" Debbie said as he gave him a hug. " Don't talk to me I need the washroom after tomorrow my new home will be there." Crash said as he walked into the washrooms. "Okie... hey Jackie!" Debbie yelled in her face. " Don't need to yell I am right here! Joel gave me a mission two days ago. I am exhausted" Jackie said as Debbie and her walked to Jwo lounge. "What kind?" Debbie asked " We had to get water seekers to blow up tomorrow it will send spark up for about 2 hours with Linda name." Jackie sighed " He loves Linda so much why doesn't he ask her we gave him hundred thousand worth of gold and diamonds for him to give Linda." Debbie threw her head back biting her lip. " Only on days like these when it Joel birthday is there so much people in this building. Usally there only a few hundred here most on missions today we got couple few thousands." Debbie told Jackie "Yeah I know Joel should be happy couple thousand people honouring birthday if that happen to me I would cry for joy!" Jackie laughed as Snake walked by his regular unhappy look changed into a snare as he walked out of the lounge and sat down in a corner. " Joel this Joel that! They aren't going to be laughing tomorrow after this. Joel you hours are numbered heh heh heh..." Snake laughed as a agent walked by "What the fuck are you sitting there up and get me a cup of coffee! Lazy ass!" The Agent said as Snake stood up and said " Yes sir as he ran off to get coffee.  
  
" Happy Birthday Joel!" All the agent's yelled at him as they all point presents at him. "I think I'm deaf..." Tenshi said as he continued to drink his coke. After 4 hours of Joel singing 'Only you' to Linda. Snake took out his Tranqulizer and aimed at Joel. "BIZZ!" A noise and a beam of electricity shocked Joel right in the head. " You Asshole!" Lance yelled as everyone dropped down cold. " I drugged y'all with sleeping powder!" Snake laughed as he grabbed Joel and ran out of the lounge. Lance and Tenshi stood up immediately after Snake left and looked at each other for a sec and ran after the bastard. " He gone..." Lance said as Tenshi took out black shades and put them on. "I see the bastard! He on a glider! X ray Shades work!" Tenshi smiled as they ran like hell into the Transportation Section and got into MD6's. " Son of gun! JWo never issue glider allowed to be used!" Tenshi yelled over the tranmission " Then again JWo never allowed Joel to be captured by a under rate moron!" Lance laughed as they flew against Snake glider "Shit he is fastass!" Tenshi said as both MD6 released 2 missile from the missile hangars inside the cars. " You sure Joel is going to survive if those mission hit him?" Lance asked suddenly there was a huge silence and a cough. "Just get him." Tenshi said "Shit he going to break the sound barrier!" Lance yelled as one of the missile hit the glider. " Good Shit!" Tenshi yelled as Snake opened his jet pack just as his glider blew up. " Fuck now we got to chase him in jet..." Lance was interrupted by claws ripping both their car mantals! " What the hell it a golem!" Tenshi yelled as he took out his Moth Cannon. Which appeared to be a little canistor with a needle head and a trigger handle. " That isn't going to hurt him." Lance yelled over the intercom. " Oh yeah?" Tenshi asked as he opened the MD6's cockpit and shot the golem's arm that was holding his hovercar. Tenshi flew back and the golem arm fell off right onto the ground releasing him. " Nice eh?" Tenshi asked Lance " Sweet shit!" Lance yelled as Tenshi jumped out of the car right onto the golem head with a BANG. " We are a type of men, we are the good men that protect those guys. (pointing at the other hovercars) You however are the type of men that should be dead!" He point the Cannon at the only eye of the golem and pulled the trigger resulting in the golem head explosing and tearing the steel in half taking the body with it. Tenshi went flying back hitting Lance car. " Alright we kick ass!" Tenshi yelled as he shot his Cannon upwards blowing up two hovercars. " Shit!" Tenshi yelled "Yeah those cars look like alien type BMW's we in trouble." Lance said "No not those idiots! Joel! Snake got him!" Tenshi whispered. Suddenly Snake hears a mile away. "Snake fuck you! Give us back JOEL!"  
  
" We couldn't find Joel..." Tenshi said sitting down with sighs... " Tenshi it ok." Linda said " No it not! He didn't even cut all the cakes." We got 63 cakes waiting for him. All that cake can feed all of Hong Kong! You know what Linda you take over for Joel until we find him." Tenshi said Two hours later... " I purpose that Agent L of computer research and development of sector 1 take over for Joel. Who agrees with me and disagrees vote now all heads of the departments." Tenshi shouted to all the head of Sector departments. " Agent T of Sector 1 all votes says yes for your comrade, Agent L to be head of JWo. Meeting adjourned." Agent Bruce of Sector 5 said as all the head of the sectors walked of the Meeting room.  
  
" I don't believe I let you push me into this I really don't how could you?" Linda asked " Well the organzation now is LWo even through we are called JWo still." Tenshi replied " I like that." Linda smiled " Now we considerate on finding Joel." Debbie said closing her eyes. " Yeah..." Tenshi sighed   
  
  
JWo chapter one ended... What do you think I hope you like it I think it great give me all your review plz!!! Chapter 2 be up shortly!  
  
02/07/20   
  
Author Note: don't blink! (flash) remember this is real. 


	2. Rifle in Space

Disclaimer: This story is non related to MIB nor the television show due to this is real!  
  
" Welcome back to reality Agent JA also known as Joel Abraham head of the JWo organization." Alpha smiled as Joel opened his eyes to see his original partner and arch-enemy. "Alpha! You son of a bitch! Let me go!" Joel yelled as he noticed Alpha right eye was metallic with red blood lens. " What the hell happened to your right eye?" "As you can see Joel through the last five years after you carelessly shot me in the eye and kicked me in the balls I have changed a lot you see." Alpha said as he turned around facing the window. Joel frowned and said " No duh! Foo!" look outside to realized he wasn't on Earth or Advance Sector Earth. Alpha ripped off his black suit revealing robotic and alien body parts on him. " Oh my god what did you do you yourself? Remove the balls and add the hand?" Joel asked " I have changed I have every weapon designed by JWo I have the J  
30 pistol into J900pistol as one of the robotic body part in his arm moved up and down. Also I have aliens from around inside of me." Alpha laughed " Help me!" The longed neck head yelled as Alpha jabbed the face. " Oh yes, Joel I am not longer Alpha or called Alpha I am called ZetaAlpha. You remember Snake? Well it isn't Snake. He didn't want to join us so I killed him three months ago. Remember 0tacon your vital-enemy and Therese? I am sure you do. You have problem with all of them. Chow for now I have to kill your girlfriend and Tenshi they owe me a new body and new eyes." ZetaAlpha said as he walked out the room. Imposter Snake locked Joel up in a Stasis Warp. Bruce weapons designs, Tenshi stasis locks and my Technology are fighting against me. This Stasis was Tenshi idea, the J weaponry was Bruce designs and I created JWo with that asshole! I hope they will be safe when I get back to base. If I ever...sigh." Joel thought as tears dropped from his eyes. He noticed the tears didn't fall and he was upside down. " What!" Joel said as his eyes start to close and went black out.  
  
Receiving transmission...Transmission accepted " JWo!( picture of Snake appeared on the T.V screen) I want the ICRP Laser Rifle sent to mid space in two weeks. I also want a empty battlestation that fits the rifle in 14 days or else Joel will be watch over you or watch your ass from below." Snake said as the connection cut. " What do we do?" Crash asked inside Linda's office or Joel's office. " We give them what they want and take it back from them in space." Debbie said as she put her hands together and crossed her legs. " Ok sounds reasonable but we still in shit Joel got codes for every weapon in the JWo alien weaponry cell." Lance said. " Ok Then we do shit and prepare I want two spacecrafts ready for lift in case they get away I want our craft load with weaponry and underground so they don't see it. Ok?" Tenshi said " Yeah we need to start now get suits, backup, weaponry. Come on we need to hurry if these people want a mass weapon they going to get it." Linda said as put down the order and creating new weaponry of destruction.  
  
Two Weeks later  
  
" We got your rifle to space." Lance said to Snake as 0tacon and his men load their equipement. " Where is Joel?" Linda asked Snake with a killer glare. " He with us! Cheese! Your fat..." Snake asked in a light voice as his face started to melt. " The Spacecraft it lifting!" Crash said as smoke cover their eyes. " Bastards! They used quick clones. How then get on without us seeing?"(The Guard guarding the ship drooling on himself.) Tenshi yelled as he put on black shades. " Get our Shuttle ready!" Tenshi yelled to Bruce. Suddenly the ground shoked as it opened slow revealing another spacecraft. It rotated 180 degrees onto the launch pad. " These suits are JWo's special forces air to land and water suits it has sensors to match conditions outside." Linda said " Yeah yeah yeah we know Linda! Joel was bragging about it for hours I had to drink 10 cans of coke stay awake." Tenshi said as they got into the shuttle.   
  
" All systems online we are ready for lift off!" Lance said click buttons. " I don't believe we didn't see them sneak on?" Tenshi muttered as he locked the shuttle gates. "Great we have to go to space!" Crash said as he bashed the chair. " What else?" Tenshi asked with a disturbed look. The Shuttle started to live off. " Oh my GOD!" Crash screamed as the shuttled start to lift everyone on the ground heard Crash voice. " Shut up! Holy shit!" Tenshi said jabbing him in the face. " What the heck?" Crash asked " It should by my stomach your hitting! Not my face!" Crash hissed " Your wearing a iron it won't hurt!" Tenshi said " Our  
shuttle reaching space." Lance said as all of their communicators released a huge stasic electricity killing their ears. "Shit! Crash! Stop yelling!" Debbie shouted as she turned around and start slapping and choking him. " Let me get a piece of that action!" Lance yelled as he started choking him. " Ah..." Tenshi sighed in peace " Isn't this the best team?(point at them three) They are killing each other...heck I want a piece of that action!" Tenshi said as he choking Crash also.  
  
" What the hell are they doing up there?" Linda asked Tasha as everyone back at jWo hq heard Crash choking "Hmmm... who piloting?" Linda asked over communicator.  
  
"I am!" Lance said as he stuck his foot inside crash mouth. "Much better!" Tenshi said as he loaded with tranquilizer with a Ion Charge(a red tube made of Iron and plastic). "Docking docking docking docking." The computer said as their shuttle docked into the battlestation. "Creating shit for snake was a dumb idea." Tenshi said as all 4 of them got out the shuttle. " Snake where are you?" Tenshi asked as he looked around to see three MS drones. " Your ass is mine!" Tenshi hissed as he fliped cracked the head of the drone. " Great kick!" Lance said as he headed toward the ladders. " We are influtrating our own battlestation." Debbie muttered as she loaded her J30 pistol. " Why use J30 pistol when you can use Series 6?" Tenshi asked as he loaded it with three proton charges. "Well it hell heavy than this one." Debbie said as she walked to the computer and started hacking into the server. " Crash! You and Debbie stay here and break into the battlestation main server. Me and Tenshi will disable the rifle. " Ok we will disable the reactor." Crash said as he smelted the wall and changing the wires coodination.   
  
" Tranmission intercepting..." The comeputer announced " Ah Agent L jWo has it great moments and it shit moments this is a shit one." Snake said as he started charging the rifle. " What the fuck? We gave you the goddamn battlestation and now your going to kill us with it?" Linda asked " Exactly L your dead like shit." Snake said as he cut the tranmission.  
  
" The bastard wants us dead he going to find nothing dead." Tenshi laughed as he jumped toward the rifle outter hull. "Lets play." Lance said as he took out a 3-XT EMP(electric magnetic pulse). " You nuts that a missile launcher in a box!" Tenshi said " Yeah it works." Lance said as he put it on the hull and click detonation button. Tenshi jumped and start to fly. " Shit earth has garvity." Tenshi muttered as the bomb blew he saw nothing by air and gas. " Whoa...In space no one can hear a EMP." Lance said as they flew inside the rifles main link. " Have fun." Tenshi said as Lance open the rifle Targeting Lens. " Hey you!" The MS drone said as a group of them came in. "bullshit." Tenshi said as he looked at the wall. "You wouldn't dare dearm the air stasis field." The drone said looking at Tenshi while the other sythenics started to shake " Why not?" Tenshi asked as his and Lance boots released magnets while stuck to the floor. " Oh shit." The sythenics said as Tenshi hit the switch and the stasis gravity field open letting everything fly toward the earth all the sythenics flew half way in between the air stasis and Tenshi reclick the air stasis tearing 3 of the sythenics bodies in half one floating of into the earth atmosphere and one on the floor. " Great job." Lance said as the Targeting Lens moved up. " Damn it hurry up they know we screwing with the lens 50 cats and eat shit." Tenshi said taking out a ALE placing it on the lens and set it to 1300 degrees celsius. " You nuts that thing blows..." Lance said as Tenshi interrupted " It blows and the this thing goes with it we need Joel and they can take the Battlestation if they want with this modified lens they will kill themselves." Tenshi got of the rifle and put the lens back into shielding. " Lets go." Lance sighed as they both got out of the rifles hull and out into space.  
  
" Die!" ZeteAlpha yelled as he threw Crash over into the wall. " Shit he strong he twist every gun I got." "Hi-Ya!" Debbie yelled as she tried to kick ZetaAlpha but Therese swooped kick her standing leg. " Shit!" Debbie cussed as her0tacon kick her in the ribs sending her into a wall. " Get a room funboy." Lance yelled as two ice beams froze both zer0tacon and her0tacon helmets. " Ah we are blinded ah we are blind ah we are blind." They both yelled in a whiny voice. " Ewww..." Crash frowned as he got up. " So the great Alpha lives or ZetaAlpha lives." Tenshi said point his frost JZT-EX at ZetaAlpha. " Yes Kanaka. I live even after that 20 ton missile you shot at me." Alpha laughed " So...?" Tenshi said " So...?" Zetalpha said as 16 MS drones walked in. " Get them." The drone under ZetaAlpha command ran toward them. Tenshi and Lance lifted their hands and the sythenics flew across the room. " Build in magnetic field asshole!" Lance yelled. " We still got your partners." Therese smirked " Oh please." Debbie said as she tore the wire out of the panels and put them together creating a EMP field sending Therese in a wall knocking her out cold. " Bye bye." Debbie whispered as she and Crash ran off. " Get them!" ZetaAlpha yelled as the Battlestation fell sideways. " Emergency Emergency Code 6 We have a Code 6. Air lock and power stasis is failing." The computer said as Zetaalpha grabbed Therese and Imposter Snake and ran off. " Where the hell did 0tacon bastards go?" Lance asked " I need to arm the rifle get in the shuttle and power it up." Tenshi said as Crash and Debbie pulled Joel in. " He still out cold from Stasis." Debbie said as Tenshi ran into the elavator. " What the hell he doing?" Crash asked " He is arming the rifle now come on or else we are dead!" Lance yelled as they pulled Joel toward the shuttle board. "5 minutes till entering Atmostphere." The computer said as red light flashed everywhere.  
  
" Shit!" Tenshi said as he opened the rifle control panel and typed 546879. " Access allowed. Arming Rifle. " Computer set override in two minutes for auto firing of rifle." Tenshi said as he aimed the rifle at the south pole. " Hope the lens modified well enough or else we don't need rain." Tenshi said as he opened the airlock. Auto magnets actived." His suit said as he stuck to the hull. He ran toward the docking bay.  
The closer he ran toward the docking the warmer he felt. " Warning! Warning Suit's temperature rising to critical conditions." The Suit auto computer told Tenshi. " dammit!" Tenshi said as the magnets start to slip. " The hull melting " Entering atmosphere in 30 seconds and counting." The Suit auto computer said as Tenshi finally reaching the docking bay. " Lance Unload the ship I am here." Tenshi panted from sweat as the shuttle dropped and Tenshi climbed in. " Holy the auto cooling systems was failing from the atmosphere heat." Tenshi said as he took off his suit. " So wassup?" Tenshi asked walking into the cockpit. " We got tons of problems and no it not crack or any other drug or cigerettes it bad entry the atmosphere is burn the shuttle hull." Lance said. " Can't we use EP(electric proton) back to ASE?" Tenshi asked " Hell no we can't we do that we be bring a nuke there the heat will melt the airStasis cars they won't last 30 seconds then what the hell if the US see a UF shuttle we will be in deep shit.  
"Joel still asleep through." Debbie said as Crash sat beside Joel. " Linda is that you?" Joel muttered as he head fell on Debbie shoulder. " Get off!" Debbie hissed and poked Joel's head. It leaned on Crash shoulder. " Hey!" Crashed yelled as they continued to poke Joel head. " So what do we do Lance?" Tenshi asked as flames caught up to the shuttle. " What the fuck?" Lance asked as he looked around we on fire." "No the Rifle shot it worked and now it on fire." Tenshi looked freaked. " Damn!" Lance yelled as they all bounced up and down. "Bumpy ride!" Debbie said as Joel head fell on her lap and said " Yay!" "Get off!" Debbie said throwing his head on Crash lap. " Dude I am hot!" Debbie said pulling at her tie. " Uh huh!" Tenshi said with a frown. " I am hot too." Crash said "Um...no!" Tenshi said as Lance and Tenshi put on their black shades. " Finally we are out of the atmosphere." Debbie sighed "Activing EP." Computer said. In front of them electricity created a spiral. " Man can't we just warp from here to there and not break up from here to their?" Crash asked " Hell no!" Tenshi said as the electricity tore the ship apart and so for their faces and bodies.  
  
" Here they come." Linda said as electric bolts created a spiral and iron scatter created a shuttle. " Welcome back!" Linda yelled as she helped Joel get off the shuttle with everyone else. " It was a shitty Journey and a crappy ride but I saw hot girls!" Joel smiled as he hit the ground face first! " Drink! You suck!" Joel laugh on the floor. " He drunk without beer what a thrill." Crash said as he picked up Joel and walked away.  
  
  
Author's Note: Well this chapter suck it wasn't funny I couldn't make it any funny due to space isn't really anything funny I am not Austin Powers so I can't do that. I tried to make it funny but it wasn't that great but if you did see humor in this chapter probably because I was trying my hard to make shit funny anyway I am probably finished chapter 3 due to my internet got cut for a few days. Well Bye bye 


End file.
